Harry Potter and the Parting of the Ways
by StoneyLake
Summary: Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. Where is Voldemort hiding? What about the Horcruxes? What will become of the war?
1. Chapter 1

Visitors 

Harry Potter sat on his bed, wallowing in self-pity, and basically feeling quite sorry for himself. And with good reason. Harry was to face the most powerful wizard in the world. The very same person who had murdered Harry's parents, and then turned his wand on Harry. Harry had always thought this wizard- Lord Voldemort- to be mortal. Not at all normal, but mortal at least. It had just been 2 months since he had learned that Voldemort was far from mortal. In fact- he was near immortal. There was also the fact that the only person who knew more about this than Harry- his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore- was dead. He had been killed by Severus Snape, a teacher at the school Dumbledore had headed. Harry had always had his suspisions about the hook-nosed, greasy-haired teacher. After all, he had been a Death Eater. But Dumbledore had insisted that he trusted Snape, and he had let him in on the Order of the Phoenix.

But this was not what was bothering Harry the most. In fact- he had pushed all thought of Lord Voldemort to the back of his head and was now thinking of the one person in the world he feared more than him, This person was not immortal, they were not old, they had no idea how to kill anyone, nor would they have any reason to. No, this person was small and had fiery red hair. She was but 15, but would turn 16 quite shortly. Harry was thinking of Ginny Weasley. She was his best friend's little sister, and Harry had gone out with her for a short time last school year. But he had broken up with her because he feared if Voldemort found out about her, she would be hurt. Harry had only had 1 girlfriend before Ginny, and it had not gone well. But Ginny- now that was a different story. Harry loved he few weeks he had spent with her. It had been like he was living someone else's life. Someone whose parents hadn't been murdered when they were only a year old. Someone who didn't grow up an orphan, under the care of their wretched aunt and uncle. Someone who didn't have to face the most powerful wizard in the world. Someone who didn't have to worry about being possibly attacked at any given moment. Harry wasn't that someone, however. He was one of the most famous people in the wizarding world, after all. The spell Voldemort had cast on him was supposed to kill him on the spot. But it hadn't, making Harry the only person to ever survive it. However, Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar that, oddly enough, connected him in some way with Voldemort.

Harry stroked the scar, as though he thought it might go away if he tried hard enough. But he knew better. The scar- and his connection with Voldemort- would never go away. Harry turned his thoughts away from Ginny to Voldemort. He started thinking about horcruxes, and that snake, Nagini. Obviously, a horcrux could be a living thing. Something clicked in Harry's mind. His connection with Voldemort- and the ability for a living thing to be a horcrux. He suddenly remembered something Dumbledore had said. Perhaps Voldemort had unwittingly made Harry a horcrux. Harry lept up, partly because this thought made him nauseous, and partly because there had been a tap at his window. He opened his window, and a large barn owl flew in. It dropped a piece of parchment and a very big package on Harry's wooden floor and flew outside again. Harry's own owl, Hedwig, squawked indignantly at the visitor and ruffled her feathers when it left. Harry bent down and scooped up the note. When he looked at it, his blood ran cold. There, written in loopy, familiar handwriting, was a letter addressed to Harry, who had to sit down, because the room had started to spin.

Final Will and Testament. 

Enclosed was Dumbledore's will. Harry's eyes began to smart. He became shocked as he found that he had been left Dumbledore's pensive and a journal. He ripped open the package and found that a charm had been placed on the pensive to make it smaller. Harry would be able to enlarge it tomorrow when he turned 17. His blood ran cold when he picked up the journal. This would explain everything. Harry didn't think he would be able to handle this yet, instead, he went downstairs to have a talk with his aunt and uncle. He knew that they knew the magical protection that kept them safe was running out, but he just wanted to remind them. He found them watching BBC in the living room. Dudley was eating in the kitchen. No surprises there. Harry trudged into the living room and sat in an armchair.

"What do you want, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked bitterly. Harry tried at hard as he could not to turn his purple-faced uncle into a parakeet.

"Well, actually, I wanted to remind you of something…I'll be turning 17 tomorrow and-" But Petunia interrupted.

"You're not getting anything for your birthday." She growled brows furrowed. Harry smirked.

"That's not what I meant. But it means that- er- um- you're not going to be as safe when I come of age."

"You'll only be 17. That's not of age." Vernon said.

"Yeah but, in the wiz-uh-my world, we come of age at 17." Harry's aunt and uncle's faces contorted with a mix between hatred and fear.

"Harry, in there an way in which you can extend that? I knew this was coming, but-" Aunt Petunia asked, worried.

"No." and this will be the last time I'm here, so well, bye. I guess." Harry said awkwardly. Dudley waddled I from the kitchen, holding a piece of pizza in one hand, and a TV Guide in the other.

"What's this I hear? You're leaving? Finally!" he smirked and hopped upstairs. Everyone ignored him.

"Harry- I know that we've always told you that you are not to discuss your freakishness in this household, but- well- are we safe?" Petunia asked. Harry was shocked that she had spoken to him as though he was a real person for once.

"Well, no." Petunia and Vernon exchanged looks of fear and confusion as Harry got up to leave. Tomorrow he could finally leave all this. He would be able to do magic outside of school…. As if thought of what he could do to Dudley, a memory of his cousin hopping around with a tail of a pig's crossed his mind. He smirked and passed Dudley on the stairs.

"What're you smirking at, then?" Dudley asked. His beady eyes followed Harry.

"Just you wait." Harry answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Surprises

A/n: I forgot to add this earlier, but I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or anything like that. They are purely J.K. Rowling's genius, and I am simply borrowing them. Please review!

Harry watched his digital alarm clock, anticipating the time where the little red numbers would read 12:00 midnight. This was his most special birthday, after his 11th. But he had not known the importance of that birthday before it had occurred. At least he knew what this birthday meant. It signified his coming of age, and the time when he would be able to perform magic whenever he pleased. Well, except for when he was around Muggles. He blinked rapidly when the readout declared the time 11:59. His fingers were itching towards his wand.

"Wait for it….. Wait for it….." Harry whispered softly. He could feel his heart beating so loud that he was almost certain Dudley would be awoken by it in the room next to his. 12:00. Harry leapt up and jumped up and down. Oops. Now he was sure that he had awoken Dudley.

"_Muffliato_." He said, pointing his wand towards his bedroom door. Harry continued to jump around, until one of his floorboards creaked, and he slipped.

"Ow!" He yelled loudly, clutching his leg that had hit the floorboard and slipped. Harry stood up to see what had happened. One of the floorboards was apparently loose. He pulled it up to see what was down there. Cakes. Cakes? Harry was confused for a second, but then he remembered that he had put those cakes there during his summer before his 4th year. He had known about if for years, but then forgotten. He reached down inside and pulled out 2 moldy cakes that said Happy 14th Harry! in emerald and purple icing.

Harry dug deeper and found a stack of letters. Most were from Ron and Hermione, but about 5 of them were from Sirius Black. The knot Harry had been pushing down his throat for the past few months returned. Talking to Sirius reminded him of his father. Although he could still talk to Lupin, it was different. Lupin liked mischief, yes, but not like James and Sirius had. Harry shoved the letters back under the floorboard and made the cakes disappear. He then climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Harry awoke early when Dudley thundered down the stairs for breakfast. He started to leave the room without his wand, but then realized that Voldemort was lurking, and might take the opportunity of Harry's birthday to attack. He put on a jacket and pushed his wand up a sleeve. The effects of his aunt and uncle finding him with his wand would not be pretty. He wouldn't bother with going downstairs until late normally, but Harry had decided to take the Knight Bus into Diagon Ally later that day to take his apparition test, then appariate to the Burrow tomorrow for the remainder of the summer.

"Good morning." Harry said, trying his best to sound chipper. All he got in return were 3 glares.

"So, um, I'm leaving after breakfast, then I'll be coming back for the rest of the day, and when I leave tomorrow, I'm not ever coming back. Um, thanks. I guess." Preferring not to discuss this any further, Harry grabbed a piece of toast and ran back upstairs. He found that another owl was at his window, but this one he recognized. He grinned and let in Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. The small bird zoomed around Harry's head cheerfully, and then dropped a letter on his bed. Harry opened Hedwig's cage so the 2 could fly around together and Pig could have some food and water. Then he opened the letter, struggling with the seal at first, then using magic to open it.

You are invited….. To Bill and Fleur's wedding!

Where: Weasley Residence

When: August 3rd

Hope to see you there!

It also included a picture of the happy couple. Harry winced at the sight of Bill's scarred face, courtesy of Fenir Greyback. But he still thought the same about the wedding as he did at the end of his 6th year. It still amazed him that, in spite of all the war, hatred, and all the terrible things that were inevitably coming, something as simple and normal as a wedding could still occur.

But Harry was excited. He had never been to a magical wedding, or any wedding, for that matter. What was he to wear? He figured that he would have to buy new dress robes or a suit when he went to Diagon Ally that day. That was when Harry realized that Pig had dropped 2 other notes- he could recognize Ron's untidy scrawl and Hermione's careful cursive. He smiled to himself and picked up the 2 pieces of parchment. Well, Ron's was on parchment, but Hermoine's was written on a piece of college ruled notebook paper.

Harry,

Bill and Fleur's wedding' soon, see you there. Happy birthday, mate! There'll be a double party when you get here- one for the wedding, and one for your birthday. See you!

Ron

Harry,

Happy birthday! How has your summer gone? See you at the wedding!

Hermoine

That was when Harry noticed a small scrap of parchment tucked in-between his friend's letters.

Harry,

How has you summer gone? Happy birthday! I look forward to seeing you when you come for the wedding. Can't wait!

Love,

Ginny

P.S. I really need to talk to you when you get here.

Harry could feel the knot in his throat pushing its way up, and he did all he could to keep it down. But it was no use. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he felt extremely stupid, sitting there, a 17-year-old wizard with many powers, crying his eyes out. Harry wanted to just sit there forever, but he would have to respond before he did anything else, for Pig was getting restless. He zoomed around Harry's head, trying to pull out tufts of hair.

"Stop that, hold on a moment." Harry insisted. His scalp was beginning to hurt as he pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer, along with a quill.

"Dear Bill and Fleur

I will be arriving tomorrow to come for your wedding. I look forward to seeing you as well as the rest of the family. See you soon!

Harry"

Ron and Hermione,

See you soon!

Harry

Ginny,

My summer has been good, and I look forward to seeing you as well. I miss you and agree on the fact that we need to talk.

Harry paused, unsure of how to sign the letter. He was sure of the fact that he loved Ginny, but how could he admit that to her? But Harry went ahead and put

Love,

Harry

Harry sent his replies back with Pig, who nipped his finger affectionately and flew out into the warm summer air, wings spread over the rising sun. Harry sighed and turned to his own owl. She gave him a small hoot, tucked her head under a snowy white wing, and fell into a peaceful slumber. She snored lightly, feathers ruffling and chest expanding every time she did this. Harry watched his pet with a newfound amazement.

Hedwig suddenly squawked, lifted her head, looked around wildly, and then put her head back in its original position. Harry, chuckling, flicked his wand around, gathering his things. He loved that he could do magic all the time now. He heard Dudley thunder up the wooden steps, and then burst into Harry's room. Harry smirked, looked at his cousin, and continued flicking his wand around.

Dudley looked at Harry, apparently terrified, and ran. Harry laughed again and finished packing. He then went to go tell his aunt and uncle he was leaving.

"I'm going out for a bit- er- see you later." Harry rushed out of the house, glad to be rid of the awkward silence. He felt the sun beat down on his shoulders, and it didn't comfort him any. He had enough of a load there anyway- and he didn't need something pushing all that down harder. But when Harry stepped out into the street, the sunlight washed over his face, and he felt, finally, at peace. But once he stuck out his wand to call the Knight Bus, his moment of peace was over, and a bright red double decker careened toward him, wobbling, not seeming to be able to keep a steady balance.

"Good morning and welcome to the Knight Bus, although it isn't night quite yet, they oughta change the name…." Harry had never thought the bus could have anyone working on it more ditzy than Stan Shunpike, but he realized that he was wrong as he looked up at the new person.

"Sorry, haven't properly introduced myself. The name's Tom Riley, yep, that's my name…. don't wear it out….like a shirt…..a shirt with my name on it…..don't wear it out…..stay inside with it….." Harry quickly paid Tom (who had begun mumbling something about salt shakers and raisins), muttered thanks, and told Ernie, the driver, he wanted to go to Diagon Ally. Harry had never seen the Knight Bus empty, but it was this time. He took this as a good sign, as he would get to Diagon Ally sooner that way.

In a split second, the Knight Bus lurched forward and sped off at a highly dangerous speed to London.


	3. Chapter 3

In Diagon Alley 

Harry was quite right to think that he would get to London quickly. In about 5 minutes, he was in a bustling street full of Muggles who had not noticed the mysterious appearance of a 17 year old with messy hair. They did not notice as he slipped into a tiny pub that they couldn't see, but he could. But that was where all of that ended.

As soon as Harry stepped into the pub, called the Leaky Cauldron, he was swarmed with witches and wizards gasping at him. Whispers and eyes followed him as he made his way to the back of the pub and tapped the bricks above the dingy silver trashcan. The trashcan was overflowing with bottles of butterbeer and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrappers.

The whispers and stares continued to follow Harry as he stepped out into the crowded street. But as he slipped into the crowd, they died off and stayed to a minimum.

Harry figured that Madam Malkin's would be a good place to stop for dress robes. Or whatever he needed for the wedding. He pushed his way along the cobblestone walkway, stopping occasionally to look at something in a store window, like a quill that wrote by itself (Harry was reminded vividly of Rita Skeeter) and large buckets full of what appeared to be the shells of cockroaches.

After finally getting to the store, Harry stepped in timidly. Madam Malkin rushed over to help him.

"Can I help you with something, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, I was wondering what I should wear to a wedding I'm going to." Harry said, as Madam Malkin steered him to a rather large section of dress robes.

"I think an emerald would look brilliant with your eyes. With black clasps and stitching." She grabbed 3 or 4 hangers with different shades of emerald hanging off them, pushed them at Harry, and shooed him into a dressing room.

Harry tried on all of them and selected the emerald closest to his eyes and Madam Malkin fitted them to him. Harry walked out of the store, moneybag 15 galleons lighter, and tried to figure out what to do now. He didn't know if he could take apparition test in Diagon Alley, or if he would have to go to the Ministry of Magic. But his answer was answered when he asked the kind old lady serving ice cream out of a wheeled cart. She told him that he could take the test in Diagon Alley, and it was just about half a mile away.

Harry thanked the lady and bought a chocolate cone. When he walked to the test site (which, the lady had said, was in a building marked Ministry Apparition Testing) he realized that he had never been down Diagon Alley this far. How big was it? Harry stretched and craned his neck to try to see the end of the long alley. But he couldn't see anything except shops and witches and wizards.

Harry reached the test site and pushed open the heavy oak door leading into it. A bell clanged and the lonely wizard manning the front desk looked up to see who had entered. It was easy for him to see, as there was no one else there.

"Harry Potter. Such an honor. How may I help you?" He asked in a husky voice.

"I wanted to take my apparition test, sir." Harry answered.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Right through this door, I don't think there's anyone waiting, so you should be able to test right now."

"Thank you." Harry pushed open another heavy oak door and stepped inside a large room that was the size of a basketball court. A tall man with hair sprouting out of his ears but non on his head welcomed Harry.

"Here to take your test?" The man asked. Harry nodded and filled out an informational sheet, which the man, who had introduced himself as Mr. Pierson, placed in a large plastic bin.

"Now, please apparition to the other end of the room." Mr. Pierson said, pointing a long, scabby finger to the other end of the room.

Harry, nervous, tried to concentrate on the spot. It wasn't very far, but he remembered how Charlie had splinched himself in half, and how Ron had left half of an eyebrow behind.

Harry squinted his eyes, picturing himself there. He blinked, heard a pop, and opened his eyes to find himself all the way across the room.

"Now come back!" Pierson yelled to Harry, who, grinning, heard the same pop again as he was back where he had begun.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Now if you could use apparition to get to Hogsemeade? I'll meet you there, right in front of the Post Office." Mr. Pierson then disaparated to the given point, leaving Harry alone. Harry shrugged and concentrated on the street right in front of the Post Office. Leaving his bags on the floor, Harry followed Mr. Pierson.

"Good. Good." The older man said to Harry when he arrived.

"Now go back and you can get your license." Harry did.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Now please stand in front of this machine." Harry was led to a machine that reminded him of a small ATM. Mr. Pierson typed some things in and a flash of light told an unsuspecting Harry that his picture had just been taken.

A small rectangular piece of plastic that looked like a drivers license popped out of a slot at the top of the machine. Harry took it and looked at his picture. It was moving at waving at Harry, just as all pictures in the wizarding world did.

"And now you're legal. Have a nice day!" Mr. Pierson shooed Harry back into the first room.

"Thank you!" Harry called back, remembering just in time to reach for his bag of dress robes. He stepped back into the street and disappariated to Number 4, Privet Drive. He arrived in the kitchen, right in front of a very shocked Dudley, who gave a great yell and waddled away as fast as his fat legs could take him.

Harry, laughing, ran back upstairs to finish his packing. It was then that he remembered about the loose floorboard. He stepped slowly over to the board and pulled it up, revealing the letters from Sirius and the diary from Dumbledore.

Trembling, Harry selected Sirius's letters first. He carefully unfolded it and read about how Sirius was saying that he couldn't tell Harry where he was; it was too dangerous.

Harry shoved the letters deep into his trunk, preferring not to leave them in a place that he hated, where he was never happy. (A/N there ya go! ) He then reached for the diary.

Trembling harder, Harry opened the heavy leather cover. In Dumbledore's loopy, big writing, it read: Everything. This confused Harry. Everything? Maybe it would tell him why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much! He eagerly turned the page, but his face fell when he read what it said.

Harry,

Do not read this until you are at Hogwarts. You will understand later.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

A/N: I know that I am jumping into things quickly, but I am eager to get into the parts of the wedding and Hogwarts. Also, I could not figure out how to spell the present tense of apparaition and forgot to look it up, so if something doesn't make sense, just try replacing the words. Sorry! This chpater isn't very good, but I have been distracted lately. Sorry again! But I hope you like it anyway, so please review. Negative comments are also accepted, so please tell me what I can do better!


	4. Chapter 4

At The Burrow

Harry barely got any sleep that night. He tossed and turned, wondering what was in the diary. Perhaps it would help him. Harry groaned in anger. It had always bothered him that Dumbledore always waited to tell him much. Why couldn't he just tell him! Harry stood up and strode over to the book, which lay on top of his trunk. He flipped through the pages. They were a blank, pure white.

Harry groaned again and slammed the book back down. An irritable Uncle Vernon shouted, "Keep it down in there!" from down the hall. This did not help Harry's mood. He threw himself back on his bed and slowly slipped into a fitful sleep.

Harry awoke early again, except this time it was because his eyes had just simply flitted open, not that the Dursleys has woken him up. Nervous, he stepped timidly down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple. He took a bite and went to go find his aunt and uncle. Just like before, they were sitting in the living room, watching BBC.

Harry sat down in a chair and stared at them. He wasn't surprised that they didn't say good morning or even look up. He was used to that. After finishing his apple, Harry went up to his room and levitated his trunk and bags down the stairs. His room was completely empty, looking exactly the way it had when he had first moved into it when he was just 11.

Harry set his things down by the front door and stalked back into the living room.

"I'm leaving. Thanks, I guess. Bye." And without a single look back, a single goodbye in return, or even a weak wave or smile, Harry left the place he had been dreaming of leaving for so long. And it didn't feel a bit like the way he had thought it would. He wasn't sad that he was leaving. He wasn't even upset that he was leaving. But what he was truly afraid of was what he was entering. Harry grimly disapparated to the Burrow

"Harry!" a female voice rang. Hermione, followed by Ron, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, the twins, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie raced out of the house. Harry grinned and said hi to everyone, wondering where Ginny was.

But he found her as he was walking down to the living room from putting away his things in Ron's room. Her door cracked open slightly, then, when she saw him, she flew out, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into her room.

"How's your summer been?" She asked, out of breath.

"Fine. Yours?" Harry responded nervously. The first and last thing he wanted was to be alone with Ginny.

"Good, I suppose. Have you found out anything about Voldemort?" she continued, interrupting Harry slightly, cutting off the final few letters in yours.

"Er- no. I haven't been able to do much of anything." Harry said as Ginny's face fell. Suddenly something clicked. Ginny wanted him to get all of that over with so that they could be together.

"Listen, Ginny, I'm sorry. But I can't take any chances. I don't want Voldemort to hurt you." He crossed the room and took the back of her head in his hands.

"Ginny, I love you and I never want anyone to hurt you. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." A single tear fell down Ginny's cheek and she threw her arms around Harry's neck. They hugged tightly, but simply. Harry knew that Ginny understood, even though neither of them wanted to accept it.

"Harry? Can I just say 1 thing?" Ginny asked, clearing her throat and wiping away tears. "I love you, too."

Harry leaned her head down to meet hers and kissed her. It was simple, though he wanted it to mean more. It was not hello, but goodbye. For now. And they broke apart after just a few seconds, and walked downstairs together, laughing at the ghoul in the attic, which had started to bang the pipes to the tune of Jingle Bells.

Everyone stopped talking when the laughing two entered the room. All eyes turned to face them.

"What!" Ginny said shrilly, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." Fred said, before falling over in a fit of laughter.

Harry turned as red as Ron did when he got embarrassed and hurried to sit down next to Ron.

"So- who wants some lunch?" Molly asked, breaking both the tension and the silence. She cheerily stood up and traipsed into the kitchen. Everyone exchanged glances before following her.

"So, are you two back together again?" Hermione asked a quite irritated Harry after a dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy. Harry groaned and said

"I'll tell you exactly what I told Ron, Fred, and George. No. How on earth do you think we could be? Voldemort's after everyone I bloody care about!" He then stomped away. When he and Ginny had actually been going out, he had loved saying a very proud yes when people asked if they were going out. But now it was just plain annoying.

"Everybody! Come 'ack!" Fleur asked, throwing her long silvery blonde hair over her shoulder. Everyone scowled and trudged back to see just what she wanted.

"What?" Ginny asked; sounding exasperated. Something about that struck Harry as extremely hilarious and he snorted to hold back a very loud snigger. Ginny blushed a brilliant shade of magenta, making Harry blush as well. They hid their red faces and ducked their heads to avoid looking at Fleur.

"'ank you all for b'ing here today. It 'eans a lot to 'ill and I." She flashed a big smile to everyone and flounced away to find Bill.

"Harry, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said, turning to them. "How would you two like to go de-gnome the garden?" She smiled cheerfully, as though she was trying to get the two of them back together again. Ron looked at her as though he didn't think this was a very good idea, but she walked away without another word.

Harry forced a smile to rival Molly's and turned to face Ginny.

"Well, let's go then." He said and fluttered off to the garden, which seemed to be gnome-free.

"Uh, Harry?" Ginny began, confused. "Do you see any gnomes?"

"No." Harry answered while shaking his head. "What's going on here?" HE turned to go back inside. He tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge, and neither would the door.

"The door's locked!" Harry yelled to Ginny, whose puzzled face became even more puzzled.

"Augh! How are we supposed to get in!" He kicked the door, but that resulted in his foot hurting rather badly.

"Uh, Harry? You do remember that you're 17, don't you?" Ginny asked, suppressing giggles. Harry suddenly turned red again and whispered "Alohamora" to the door, pointing his wand at the brass knob. It wiggled and pushed itself open, revealing Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.

"Just what were you gits trying to do?" Ginny asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. She rapidly tapped her sneaker-clad foot on the hardwood floor.

"Why what ever do you mean?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Well, now that that's done, Fred and I must complete some things we've been working on." George said, then pulled Fred up by the collar and yanked him upstairs to their room.

"And I've gotta unpack." Harry said, following them.

"And I should write to Luna." Ginny said, following all of them. This left Ron and Hermione alone together in the small kitchen.

"It's really quite sad, the two of them." Hermione said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yep." Ron agreed. "They're so cute." Hermione sighed at him, her dreamy expression not fading.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Well, there's this boy I like….." She began. Ron's face went blank but then lit up.

"And there's this girl I like…." He said. They both inched closer and closer. Ron gathered Hermione's hair in his hands and whispered into her ear.

"I've liked you for a very long time." He breathed.

"And I've liked you for ages." Hermione continued.

As their lips became just centimeters apart, Ron said one last thing.

"Hermione Granger, I love you."

"Ronald Weasley, I love you too."

And they kissed at last. But they did not notice Harry slip back into the room. They didn't notice anybody slip back into the room. But when they finally broke apart everyone in the house was staring at them, some looking quite smug and the rest with their mouths on the floor.

"We have some wedding preparations to make….." Mrs. Weasley said before pushing Arthur, Bill, and Fleur out into the garden, mentioning something about the begonias.

"What's that I smell George?" Fred asked, pushing his nose into the air and dancing around the kitchen.

"Why, I believe its love!" George answered before prancing after his twin. Harry and Ginny stood there, looking quite amused.

A/N: This was very hard for me to write, as I am a big fan of Harry and Ginny. I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

The Wedding 

At dinner that night, they all discussed how the wedding would go the next day. Fleur's parents and sister had arrived around 5 and that left he house full of 14 people. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were camping out in the backyard in the orchard the Weasleys owned, the one where they usually played quidditch.

After a dinner, which was the leftovers from their large lunch, the 4 of them set up 1 large tent and started a fire. They took cushions from the couch and set them up around the fire so they could talk.

The group set up camp and then raced back to the house. Last one there was a rotten hippogriff egg. It turned out to be Hermione. She appeared at the back door, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf, a full 30 seconds after everyone else. She blamed this on stopping to put out the fire, and then tripping over a stray garden gnome.

"Who wants dessert?" Molly called, beckoning everyone back into the kitchen for lemon custard and coffee. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny helped themselves to coffee, but, when Molly had her back turned, they swiped all the marshmallows they could find. Which was a surprising amount. But Ron and Ginny explained that Arthur loved marshmallows and always kept a rather large stock hidden in various places.

The group had decided to roast marshmallows and tell stories around the campfire, so they quickly downed their coffee, told Molly they weren't hungry enough for custard, and excused themselves, saying they wanted to turn in early, tomorrow would be a long day.

"Aw, but 'inny, 'ermione, I wanted to have a party!" Fleur complained as they tried to slip away.

"That sounds like fun, Fleur, but tomorrow you're expanding your family, so, er, I suppose you should spend it with your immediate family. It's your last night with your last name, you know." Hermione whipped up an explanation on the spot, flashed Fleur a withering smile, and hurried out the door.

They raced once more. But this time, Hermione apparently had no fire to tend to and no small mammals to trip over. She darted like a bolt of lightning to the campsite, leaving everyone else behind.

When everyone else met up with her, she had started gathering logs.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, beginning to point his wand to the ground to start a fire.

"Oh, Ron, don't! I thought we should do it the muggle way. It always seems cozier that way." Ron sighed and lowered his wand.

"Can I please take these marshmallows out of my pants now?" Harry asked in an amused tone. His pants were indeed sagging from the weight of the fluffy treats. That was when everyone burst out laughing.

Ginny removed the marshmallows from her jacket pockets, Hermione from her jacket pockets, Ron from his robes, and Harry reported that he had to go into the tent and remove his jeans to get all of the marshmallows out. That just made everyone laugh harder.

"I'm glad my discomfort amuses you." Harry said when he stepped back out of the tent carrying at least a pound of s'mores ingredients and not looking very happy.

"Oh yes, so are we!" Ginny giggled before falling over in a fresh fit of laughter. Harry smirked sarcastically and sat down to help Hermione get a roaring fire going.

"Can't I just-" Ron tried to raise his wand once more but a look from Hermione stopped him. She smiled and Ron turned quite red.

"So there we go." Hermione finally got a fire started and picked up the pile of s'mores supplies.

They all picked up sticks and roasted and ate, watching the sun gently fade behind a line of trees. As the sun began to disappear and stars started appearing, it became drastically cooler. Ron climbed into the tent and brought out 3 fleece blankets.

He handed both Ginny and Harry ones and sat down, draping the remaining one over both his and Hermione's shoulders. They both sat stiffly before succumbing to the cool weather and leaning against each other. Hermione placed her head on Ron's shoulder. He looked surprised at first but then ran his fingers along her hairline, a bit awkwardly.

Harry looked over at Ginny. He really missed being with her. But she looked up and noticed him, and he quickly snapped his head away, giving him whiplash.

"Ow." He said loudly before he could stop himself.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, uh, nothing. A mosquito got my neck." Harry quickly lied. He looked up towards the sky.

"Oh, look. A shooting star." Harry pointed to the sky as a ball of light flew through the darkness, leaving a trail of white dust.

"Make a wish," Hermione said. Ron looked at her and said,

"Mine already came true." Hermione's face flushed a brilliant shade of magenta and she buried it in Ron's shoulder.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and snickered. They watched as the sky gave way to blackness and the twinkling stars glitter above them like sequins on velvet.

Harry hugged his knees to his chest, unsure of what to do. Of course, he wanted to find Voldemort and destroy his horcruxes. But he knew that that could take years. But he really missed Ginny. And Ron and Hermione were just making him sick with jealousy.

"I think I'll turn in." Harry said, faking a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." Ginny said. This surprised Harry, and it made him feel awkward climbing into the tent with her. He fell asleep quickly, but he didn't notice as Ginny stayed up for hours watching him snore softly.

The next morning everyone was awoken by Molly opening the flap to the tent and waving strips of bacon in their faces. Ron nearly bit his mother's hand off in an attempt to eat the bacon.

"Ron! You can have the bacon when you get up to the house!" She snapped at him before leaving.

The 4 of them slowly and clumsily clambered out of the tent and trudged back to the burrow, yawning loudly.

Before they could even get in the door, Fleur flew at them and shouted,

"Surprise!" Everyone's mouths dropped and Hermione went rigid with fear.

"Hermyknee!" screamed Viktor Krum before he rushed towards her and kissed her cheek. Ron turned red.

"I invited 'im! I thought it would be fun to have a leetle Triwizard reun'on! Of course, that would include Cedric, but seeing as 'hat 'e cannot att'nd…." Fleur's voice trailed off slightly, but then she smiled again. She obviously didn't realize what she had done.

"It's so 'ice to see you all 'gain!" Viktor exclaimed, grinning broadly. Ron glowered.

"'on? 'hat is the mat'er?" Ron didn't answer. Hermione just looked helpless and unsure of what to do.

"'Arry! So good to see you!" Harry forced a smile. He had always thought Viktor nice, but Ron and Hermione looked so uncomfortable, it was making him uncomfortable.

"So who wants some bacon!" Arthur asked, noting the tension.

"Er, Viktor? A word?" Hermione asked, grabbing Viktor's arm. She mouthed a sorry to Ron and pulled Viktor, who looked confused, out to the garden.

"Well that's a nice wake up call." scowled Ron, who was looking daggers at the back door. Ginny was just standing there, examining her cuticles.

"Ron, I'm sure there's nothing left between those two. Don't worry about it." Ginny offered. Ron scowled and stuffed a piece of raw bacon in his mouth. He didn't seem to notice until Hermione walked in (closely followed by a slightly let down looking Krum) and exclaimed,

"Ron! What are you eating?" She flounced over and removed the bacon from his mouth and flung it into the trash, lightly touching his lips. This seemed to lighten his mood and he smiled smugly at Krum.

"Well, I suppose we should all get ready!" Bill said, sounding both nervous and excited. Fleur clapped her hands together, absolutely energized. Molly walked out into the garden, levitating the table, which already had a cake on it, along side her.

Everyone looked at each other, then shrugged and hurried to get ready.

About 2 hours later, everything was set. Everyone stood around awkwardly.

"Harry?" Bill pulled Harry aside.

"I kept putting this off, but it is a little to late to do that anymore." He paused, then continued. "Would you like to be my best man?"

Harry turned a faint shade of red (what was with all this blushing?) and said. "Sure." Bill smiled and said, "Well, we're just about to start, then!" Harry watched him skip off and turned around as Ginny walked into the room. She looked gorgeous.

Wearing a light turquoise silk dress that ended and flittered just about her knees, she flounced into the room, curly red hair bobbing with every step. Ginny smiled at Harry, revealing her beautiful white teeth.

"You look really nice." Harry said, trying to cover how he really felt.

"So do you," Ginny responded, smiling again. He looked so good; the emerald brought attention to his wonderful eyes, and the black clasps looked great with his perfectly messy hair. They both hid their faces from each other.

"We're starting!" Molly called into the kitchen. Everyone shuffled out of the kitchen. "And Harry? You'll be walking out with Bill." Harry took one last look at Ginny, who looked double as gorgeous in the illuminating sunlight, then followed Mrs. Weasley.

"I do." Bill and Fleur said, beaming.

"You may now kiss the bride." Everyone grinned as they did, and then the bride and groom turned to smile at the small group of people watching their wedding. The sound of chairs being moved and light chitchat filled the backyard as everyone went to get some cake.

"That was a nice ceremony." Hermione said to Ginny.

"It was pleasant, yes." Ginny said, and then helped herself to three pieces of cake.

"Hungry or something?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes." Ginny responded with a mouthful of chocolate, but it sounded more like "Yeph." They both laughed and walked inside the house.

After another hour, everyone had gotten dressed back into jeans and robes, Bill and Fleur had disapparated, and so had Fleur's family and Krum.

Krum hadn't seemed very happy. He simply scowled and kept his head down, like all those pictures of him at the Quidditch World Cup 3 years ago. They seemed to make Ron particularly cheery, though. But something was gnawing at the back of Harry's mind. He needed to go to Grodic's Hollow.

A/N: Sorry, but writing Fleur's accent is difficult and I can't seem to get it right. Or Krum's. But I will have to get used to writing Krum's accent, because he's just not going away…… Oops. Did I say that?


	6. Chapter 6

Memories

Harry was very distracted for the rest of the day. His eyes were slightly out of focus and he jumped at small noises. Of course, Fred and George found this hilarious, and it made Harry very happy when they left for Diagon Alley around lunchtime.

However, his jumpiness seemed to worry everyone else.

"Harry, want a chocolate frog?" Ron offered.

"No."

"Harry, dear, are you quite sure you're fine?" Molly asked.

"Yes." But he wasn't. Harry felt sick, and he knew there was only 1 way to get rid of the feeling.

"I have to go to Grodic's Hollow today." Harry reported finally. Five pairs of eyes swiveled to face him.

"It's important."

"Harry, you're not going without us." Hermione said. Ron and Ginny nodded.

"No. This is something I have to do by myself."

"But Harry, you are definitely not safe." Ginny said.

"Which means you all would also not be safe." Harry insisted indignantly.

"But Harry, you-know-who-"

"Ron! No! This isn't about Voldemort!" Harry paused as Ron flinched. "It's about my parents. I have to go there." Molly looked stricken and she glanced at Arthur, who had a glass of tea half raised to his mouth.

"But Harry, we'll worry." She said shakily. After all, she did think of Harry as another son.

"I won't be gone very long. I don't think I could handle more than 3 hours. So if I've been gone, oh, 5 hours or so, then you can worry. But I'll be fine. I think I'll leave now, actually." Harry stood up.

"Bye." Ron said. "Be careful." Everyone nodded.

"Bye." Harry said, then disapparated. He knew that this would very possibly be harder than defeating Voldemort. Because he wasn't facing a single person, he was facing 2 people that he had never really known, and never would know. He said a weak and faint goodbye, then disaparated.

Harry appeared, with a crack, in the middle of a bright and lively street. He didn't know why, but he had half expected to be in a dim, old street, with leaves rustling threateningly at him from large trees.

A dog barked from a nearby house, causing Harry to jump. He didn't remember what his house number was, but as he strolled down the brick lane. But his feet seemed to know for him. They sped up for him, leading him to a small patch of trees. Harry remembered that he had been told that his house had been destroyed.

He stood there, pondering why the neighbors had just let trees overrun the lot.

"Can I help you, dear?" A kind woman asked Harry as she strolled by with a small Jack Russell Terrier.

"I was just wondering about this patch of trees. Why is it here?" Harry asked. The woman looked perplexed as she answered

"That house burned down about 16 years ago. A husband, wife, and baby died. We thought it best not to rebuild. Odd couple, they were."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Harry said and the woman walked away. He carefully entered the shrubbery and stepped between weeds about as tall as him. He could barely make out the form of an old foundation. Timidly, Harry stepped toward the layer of concrete. This was all that was left of his parents. All that was left of the life that could have been his. There was nothing left but a concrete slab.

Harry didn't know what he had expected. Did he expect to find a house, with his parents, alive, inside? Did he expect to find a letter explaining everything, including a detailed map to all of the remaining horcruxes? Harry didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he was standing in a mini forest, staring at a foundation.

Harry walked around the house. Everything had started here. What was he to do? Just leave? He couldn't yet. There just had to be something. There had to be! Perhaps something here was a horcrux….

Harry's eyes darted around him, searching for anything unusual. He spied something shiny and hurried over to check it out. Buried under leaves was a golden charm bracelet. On every link was a lion in a different pose. Helga Hufflepuff's bracelet.

Harry tried to pick up the bracelet, but when he lifted it off is leafy bed he was shocked with a bolt of electricity. With a yelp, Harry threw it down. He drew his wand, shaking his hand, and tried to levitate the possible horcrux. It didn't budge.

Harry picked up a piece of chipped concrete and thrust it down on to the bracelet. It didn't shatter or break. It just sat there, gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Suddenly Harry remembered being with Dumbledore the night they found the locket horcrux. Blood. It wanted blood.

With a grunt, Harry picked up another piece of chipped concrete and dug it into his arm. He bit the collar of his shirt to keep from crying out in pain and alarming the neighbors. A steady stream of blood poured from his forearm. It dripped on the charm bracelet, which gleamed menacingly. It shot 3 feet into the air, shocking Harry, who had removed his shirt and wrapped it on his bleeding wound.

He made a move to grab the bracelet, and it sat limply in his hand, no longer showing any sign of magic. Harry picked up the previous concrete chip and slammed it onto the horcrux. It shattered into an uncountable amount of pieces. Harry smiled and disapparated.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, sorry it's so short, and sorry it's so terrible. I haven't been able to write very much lately, and it might be a while until the next chapter, because I have just moved halfway across the country. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Quidditch

Harry returned to the Burrow, saying to Molly and Arthur that he had just wanted to look around his parent's home, and no, he hadn't found anything. But he gave a small jerk of the head to Ron and Hermione, which could have easily passed as a twitch to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, catching on, followed the trio as they walked up the stairs to Ron's room.

"Gin, go back to mum and dad." Ron said, glancing at his sister.

"It's ok Ron, she can come." Harry said. He didn't want to be alone with Ron and Hermione until he started getting comfortable with the fact that they were together. Ron rolled his eyes and slid his arm around Hermione's shoulders, who slid her arm around Ron's waist.

Harry nearly toppled down the stairs he was laughing so hard. Hermione and Ron seemed so awkward around each other that it was quite cute and hilarious. It was like they were both in their first relationship.

"Alright." Harry said as Ginny closed the door to Ron's bedroom behind the 4 of them.

"Did you find a horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"A what?!" Ginny looked very confused, so the golden trio quickly explained. Ginny said an inappropriate word and looked up at Harry.

"Cunning, isn't he?" She said, before sitting on the floor, crossing her legs.

"Too much for his own good." Ron jerked his head to get a piece of hair out of his eyes, in an obvious attempt to impress Hermione. But he hit her in the face with his red hair, smacking her nose.

"Ron!" she said, rubbing her check. Ron turned red. Harry gave them both a look as though he was concerned they were receding in age, and then continued.

"I found what I suspected to be one. Ravenclaw's charm bracelet. (A/N while I was rereading HP6, I saw that there was already a suspected Hufflepuff horcrux, so I switched the bracelet to being Ravenclaw's)

"Sweet." said Ginny blankly, watching Ron's Chudley Cannons poster, where the team was passing the quaffle back and forth between each other.

"Well, I used a piece of concrete to break it, but it seems too easy. Maybe it was his first horcrux, and he needed practice or something." Hermione nodded.

"But something's been worrying me." Harry added uneasily. "You know how Voldemort -stop whimpering, Ron- has a connection with me? And Dumbledore says -said- that it was just because of a powerful curse? And maybe the bracelet was his first horcrux? So he wouldn't have been very good at it, right? And it probably had it on his mind when his killed my parents? Well- what if- what if I'm a horcrux?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"I suppose it's possible-" Hermione began.

"That would be weird." said Ginny.

"Well, then, Voldemort couldn't kill you. He'd destroy a piece of his soul! But he probably doesn't know you're a horcrux, he could kill you and end up killing himself. But no, the prophecy said that neither can live while the other survives, you can't both die…" Hermione began rambling, but Ron cut her off.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione, that would have been really confusing if you hadn't said it so logically." Ginny laughed.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"I would just like to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said, walking down the stairs. "It would make things easier." Hermione looked perplexed, but then lit up.

"Oh but Harry, you can!" Harry gave her a look. "His picture! In his old office! They can talk!" This certainly lightened Harry's mood and he ate dinner happily.

The Hogwarts Express

Harry did quite a lot of thinking in the month leading up to his return to Hogwarts. He finally decided that he would go, that he needed to talk to Dumbledore's picture on the wall of his old office (in the remaining time at school last year when Dumbledore was dead his picture simply slept, perhaps Harry could wake him up), and another year of learning could help him defeat Voldemort.

The day of leaving for school, everyone got up at the crack of dawn. Mrs. Weasley made eggs and toast, while everyone ate a bit slower than usual. After all, everyone except Ginny could use magic to collect their things.

"Oh, please help!" Ginny cried, exasperated, 10 minutes before they left. She had just begun packing that morning. Ron laughed, but Harry took pity on her. With a few waves of his wand, he flew Ginny's things into her trunk and sent it downstairs.

"Oh, thank you!" Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck, but let go rather quickly.

They disapperated, Ginny doing side-along with her mother. For once, they were on time. Finding a compartment was easy, since they arrived at least 10 minutes before their normal time.

"Good summer?" asked Neville, sliding into the compartment.

"Pretty good, yes." Harry answered. Ron and Hermione were getting their prefect assignment, and Ginny was looking for Luna. They all returned together, saying hello to Neville. They train began to leave and footsteps stopped at their door. In stepped a 6th year Gryffindor that Harry had never talked to.

"Hello, Ginny." He said, sitting next to her.

"Hello, Jack. Everyone, this is Jack Smith, he's in my year."

"Hello." Everyone said in unison. Harry looked questioningly at Jack and Ginny, then looked out his window at the rolling countryside blurring past him. Conversations began, but Harry preferred not to talk. Ron and Hermione were discussing whether Snape would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again, or if he had left. Neville and Luna were sitting together, reading the Quibbler. Jack and Ginny were talking, and everyone so often Jack would say something that would make Ginny giggle and blush.

Harry felt very left out and wondered if Ginny and Jack were together. When he leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back, Harry promptly excused himself to go look for the snack cart and did not return until five minutes before they reached Hogwarts.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Just for a walk. Oh, look, we're here. Bye again." Harry stalked off. The others exchanged confused glances and shrugs. The sky that stretched above Hogwarts was painted with gorgeous streaks of pink, orange, and red. The sun was visible in the distance, a single sliver of a great ball of fire.

The castle loomed up ahead, standing stately against the sunset, like a storybook. Harry could not remember ever getting to Hogwarts this fast, and figured that this would be a good boat ride for the first years. With a glance back at his friends, Harry stepped into the nearest threstral- drawn carriage. He was soon followed by Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands and looking at the remaining slice of sun disappear over the horizon as the sky faded to slate gray.

It was a very quite ride, but the peacefulness ended there. The walk up to the castle was indeed uneventful, but, upon entering, Harry felt a great ball of anger rise inside of him. Severus Snape stood at the front door. Hermione squealed and buried her face in Ron's shoulder, but Harry drew his wand, stepping away from the great crowd of people that were quite unaware of the fact that Snape had murdered Dumbledore the previous year.

"Potter. Get in the castle. And put away your wand." Harry knew that Snape didn't know that Harry knew that Snape was a murderer. (A/N: I hope that makes sense!) But he could not restrain himself. He glared angrily at Snape and ignored his remark.

"Inside, Potter. Or perhaps you are too famous to follow orders?"

"I will never listen to you! You're a murderer and a Death Eater and I hate you!" Harry raised a fist and punched his teacher before he could even consider what he was doing. Snape, however, looked like he had been expecting this.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, boy."

"Oh, I understand perfectly! You killed Professor Dumbledore!" Harry could not control himself. He pressed his hand on Snape's arm; right where he knew the Dark Mark lay imprinted in his flesh. Snape screamed in pain and cursed inappropriately.

"Potter! My office! NOW!" He bellowed, dragging Harry way from confused onlookers. Harry followed, stomping loudly and angrily. People stared, Hermione and Ron looked horrified. They started to follow.

"Granger! Weasley! Dining Hall!" Snape yelled at them, pointing to the giant room. They did as they were told, though reluctantly. Harry had never seen Snape so angry. Not even when he had found Harry looking in the pensive. Veins throbbed out of his neck, and his already stony black eyes looked even colder. They reminded Harry of the Chamber of Secrets.

They stepped into another passageway, and down a flight of stairs. And another. And another. The old, bitter air stung at Harry, seeping in through his robes and veins, streaming through his blood, and chilling him to the core. Snape threw open the door to his office, and the instant Harry set foot on the cold, damp stone floor, he flung the door shut. It locked with a loud click that tore through the silence like a knife.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Potter. Once again, your information is wrong. As if you have the authority to need to know everything." Snape's voice was colder than his eyes, colder than the stale, lingering air, colder than the rigid floor that Harry stood on, shuffling his feet, wondering what to do.

"I know perfectly well what I'm talking about. And so do you. I don't know who let you back in here, but they are clearly deranged!" Harry spoke quietly, but the anger in his voice rivaled Snape's.

Snape looked at the ground and shook his head, wiping his eyes with his hand. "Potter." He spoke normally, catching Harry off-guard.

"Harry. Sit down." He gestured to a chair that he had just conjured out of thin air. Harry didn't move.

"Things aren't always what they seem. In the world that we live in today, they almost never are. Stories sometimes have no beginning and no end. It is nearly impossible to distinguish, by yourself, where it starts and where it finishes. And missing even the tiniest detail could destroy your entire perception of the tale. I think it's time you heard the whole story."


End file.
